Tangled
by mocasoul
Summary: Kelsi moves in with Shapay and Ryan after she learns she is evicted from her small New York apartment and gets involved in a twisted lust triangle with them. Ryan/Sharpay/Kelsi. Smutty with plot and delightfully twisted.
1. Chapter 1

_**Kelsi**_

I knew moving to New York was risky, and I anticipated the extremely high rent, but I never imagined how hard it was going to be to pay rent on time considering I was working at a telemarketing firm. Though, I wasn't making much money there and most of the time it wasn't worth getting cursed out nearly everyday by angry people getting called at inconvenient times. So, when I saw the eviction notice I was kinda crushed. I mean, I saw it coming eventually, but I didn't know it would be so soon. As if that wasn't enough to kill a buzz, I got rejected again by a recording artist to work with them on a few songs. This is hard.

I was walking to work when I ran into a very familiar face...Sharpay Evans. I was shocked to see her here and even more shocked to see her alone. Ryan usually wasn't more than a half step behind her, and that could mean that she's in New York alone.

"Sharpay? What are you doing here? I thought you two were living in LA." I said knowing that they were moving to the West coast because Ryan and I broke up after graduation because we were going to be living on different coasts.

"We were, but it wasn't really our thing. We figured that New York was more suiting for us." she said looking like an out of place California girl in New York with her long blond hair and tanned skin.

"Oh. So, where do you live?"

"Here in Manhattan. Upper east side." she gloated and I felt like snatching out ever real and fake strand of blond hair. That was one thing New York has changed about me...I wasn't quite as nice as I used to be. I'm still a little shy, I hate to admit, but I'm not nice. "Where do you live?" she said with very little interest.

"Well...I...I don't live anywhere right now. At least at the end of this week, I won't live anywhere. I got evicted from my apartment and I was actually going apartment hunting after work today. That's going to be rough." I said hating that I just told one of the riches, and from the looks of things, still rich person I was kicked out of my apartment. She just loved to show off how fabulous she was in high school...why should now be different?

"Oh, Kelsi." she said in the most fake concerned tone I've ever heard her use. "I'm sorry about that. Well, how's composing going?"

"It sucks. I haven't been so lucky lately." I said trying to force out a half smile. "I've had a few close calls, but nothing concrete."

"Oh, that does suck."

"Yeah, well...I should get to work. Nice seeing you and tell Ryan I said hello."

"Okay Goodbye." she said and I began to walk away. "Hey, Kelsi!" she called out to me and I returned to where she was standing.

"Yes?" I asked a little uncertain as to why she wanted to continue talking to me.

"I was thinking...I would hate for you to be homeless, and Ryan and I have an extra room in our apartment. How about you come live with us?" she said as I looked at her as if she was going crazy. Why in the fuck would she be nice to me? She had never liked me before, especially when I refused to compose for her and Ryan, but I worked with Troy and Gabriella instead.

"I don't know...I mean, thank you for your offer, but I don't think...I can afford to pay the high rent every month. I'm sure you live in a nice place and..."

"Listen, let's make a deal. If I talk to Ryan about letting you stay with us, and he says yes, would you possibly consider working as a composer for us rent free?"

"Um..." I said going over the pro and cons of making a deal with the devil. Soon, I was going to be homeless and finding an affordable apartment in a safe neighborhood was impossible.

"Look, how about I give you some time to think about it? The offer is still on the table, but I wouldn't wait too long since you have to be out at the end of the week."

"Okay...I'll think about it." I said realizing I had already made up my mind. One soul for sale.

_**Sharpay**_

Ryan was sitting at the grand piano playing a melody when I entered our condo. He stopped playing and pushed himself away from the piano when I closed the door.

"Hey, Shar."he said as he sat on the plush sofa. "I was just playing around on the piano when you came in. What's up?"

"Well, I ran into an old friend." I said knowing that he hates when I'm vague with clues.

"Old friend? We hardly know anyone here. At least someone for more than a month. Who was it?, Shar." he said in an annoyed tone.

"Kelsi." I said simply and nonchalantly. Of course, he wouldn't see it as a casual thing since he dated her for a little while after prom, but they broke up when they were going to be on opposite coasts.

"Oh? How is she?" he said trying to be cool, but I always knew better. He still had a hard time talking about her after all these years.

"She's doing well. She's about to live with us."

"What?! What the fuck are you talking about?!"

"Well, when I saw her she told me she was getting evicted out of her apartment."

"And?" he said sensing that there was a catch. He knew me so well.

"She has connections to several artists and she's having trouble finding work as a composer. I just thought it was an easier way to break into the business here in New York and to help a friend."

"You never liked Kelsi."

"Well, that doesn't change the fact that she's going to be homeless. And I know you would kill me for knowing this and not helping her." I said knowing that he would buy that. I really didn't care about Kelsi, but if there was a possibility of getting closer to more people here, I could get the leads easily. Networking is such a beautiful thing, and if you do it right, you could look good in all lights.

"I don't know, Shar. What about rent? Can she afford it?"

"That's the thing. I kinda promised her that she could live here for free if she worked as a composer with us. You know we need a little outside help, and I just thought it would be nice to have someone we're sort of in tune with. Plus, I know how much you miss her." I said hoping that I won him over. He was always such an easy sell with these sort of things.

"Why are you really helping her?" he said knocking me completely through of loop. He had never seen through any of my more devious plans.

"What do you mean, Ryan?"

"Don't act innocent with me. I know you."

"Okay..." I said giving up the charade and let him in on my plan. "I was hoping to have Kelsi here as a boredom killer. She's grown up to be quite attractive in a disheveled New Yorker way. Anyway, I was starting to miss our old games. You know the ones..."

"Yeah...they were cruel games and we shouldn't have done them."

"Oh, you know you missed it." I said as I joined him on the couch sitting too close to him and he tensed up. I loved it when he did that. I placed my hand on his thigh and ran my hand up until I reached the ever expanding bulge in his pants. Sure, it was wrong, and most people would find it disgusting, but they just didn't understand our relationship. We grew up without any friends and all we had were each other. Even when we had loads of friends, they were all fake. Our parents weren't around and servants could only amuse you for so long...especially when you start to sexually mature.

"Sharpay, don't." he said gripping my hand and shoving it off his lap. I admit a small part of me was hurt by his recoil, but I did what I usually did with feelings...I ignored it.

"Come on, Ryan. You know it feels good."

"You're sick, Shar. I think you've seen Cruel Intentions way too many times. You need help."

"Really? So, tell me, what kind of man gets turned on by his twin sister?" I said as I slipped off the couch. "She's going to live here whether you like it or not. So, get ready to play." I said as I left him there thinking and wanting more. I didn't know what was more evil...my plan or leaving him hard.

_**Ryan**_

That bitch! That fucking twisted bitch! Why did she have to always tease me? Why did I have to enjoy it so much? I mean, what kind of a sick fuck was I to want my twin sister sexually? I wished I had never played those kinds of games with her when we were younger. God, if I ever get out of her hold and settle down with another woman, I'd be happy. Who am I kidding? Even if I did escape her, what would I tell my future children about losing their virginity. How do I tell them I lost mine with my twin sister? God, that sounds sick. Maybe we should be committed for doing what we did. Most of the things I've done were because of her. So, lying in her bed next to her was all her fault, right? I couldn't even convince myself that lie. Sure, she was the one enticing me and taunting me, but I gave in, like always. She was the one telling me to break up with Kelsi in the first place, and now she wants her to live with us. Of course, I knew she was using her to get ahead, but I didn't focus on that. I just remembered Kelsi. Her sweet face, those beautiful blue eyes, those luscious full lips, her hair.

I started to get hard thinking about her and I, slowly slipped out of Sharpay's silk sheets and went into her bathroom. I turned on the shower and began rubbing my hard cock thinking about Kelsi. I was thinking back to prom night...the night I took her virginity. She was so sure that I was gay, like most kids at school, but I proved her wrong and asked her out to prom. I had always had this little crush on her and found her fascinating. I became obsessed with her, but not in a creepy stalker way. I was just desperate to be near her. When we ended up in a hotel room later that night, I didn't imagine she would be so willing to give her virginity up to me. Especially, with her speculations about me. But, she did and it was amazing. I returned my attention to my cock and started stroking up the shaft rapidly squeezing a little tighter as I thought about fucking Kelsi's tight pussy. It felt tight and warm. I still can't believe I remember that feeling after many years of fucking Shar and several girls and guys on the side. Yeah, I never said that I wasn't bi-curious...I'm just not gay. I sped up the pace of my hand and closed my eyes thinking about how Kelsi would look now. I know her lips had to be the same. So soft and warm and best thing about her lips were that they never went anywhere on my body except my very own lips. She was so innocent and pure, and I loved it.

"Ryan?!" Sharpay called out and I stopped and sighed.

"Yeah, Shar." I said in a shaky tone hoping it wasn't too noticeable.

"Oh, I was just wondering if you were still here. Can I join you in there?" she said in a seductive voice thinking I was taking a shower.

"Um...I'm actually almost finished. Sorry."

"Oh, well..." she trailed off and I, recently being out of the mood to masturbate, jumped in the shower real quick and began to wash up. This was my routine after having sex with Sharpay. I felt so dirty and ashamed of myself I had to take a shower. But deep down, I knew all the water in the world couldn't wash us clean. Now, I'd have to hide our secret from Kelsi since she'll be living with us thanks to Shar. I don't know why she would want a person living with us when we carry a dirty secret with us and the possibility of Kelsi finding it out is more than likely since Shar nor I can't seem to control ourselves. It didn't make sense to me of why she wanted to drag someone down into our twisted spiral.

I turned off the water and dried off wrapping the towel around my waist before leaving the bathroom. I opened the door and found that she was on the bed talking on the phone. How could she just go back to normal? How could she just pretend that she just didn't have sex with her twin brother? Suddenly, I heard her moaning and I became agitated...she was having phone sex with Zeke.

"Oh, yeah...fuck me with that big, black cock!" she shouted as I heard the sloshing sounds of her fingering herself. "This white pussy needs a monster, black dick! Fuck me! Make this white pussy squirt!" she said as she stared at me hoping it would make me jealous. What was she doing? Punishing me for not showering with her? She could be a real bitch. Yet, I stay and do it over and over. I don't think Kelsi's soon to be presence could stop me. "Fuck, I'm coming!" she shouted.

"Nice, Shar..." I whispered with sarcasm and she smirked.. I heard Zeke orgasm on the other end and I wondered what he would think if he knew about Shar and I. I wonder how Kelsi would react.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Kelsi**_

God, I can't believe I moved in with Sharpay and Ryan. I had to do it, I was being kicked out of my apartment. But, I made it clear that I wasn't going to live there for free. Because you learn early, that nothing is for free. So, I told them I was keeping my job at the telemarketing firm, and I was going to pay some of the bills and maybe a little on the rent whenever I can. What I didn't tell them, was that I was still searching for another apartment. Not that I didn't like the idea of living with Ryan. I liked that idea, and the fact that we could do it as friends would have been nice, but to live with Sharpay as well was hell. I knew she hated me, and she wasn't really concerned if I was homeless or not. She wanted to use me, but I didn't care.

A few weeks into the whole thing, everything seemed normal. I'd usually stay up late with Ryan talking and reminiscing, while drinking some martinis, about high school and we'd talk about what the gang were doing now. A few times, Sharpay had joined us, but it was always hard to talk about the past with her ragging on most of my friends. She's still very jealous of Gabriella for dating Troy. But, it was sort of nice to have a little extra money in my pocket since I wasn't paying rent…at least for now. I was going to take it a little easy before I helped out with that.

One day after work after I had gotten my check, I raced home to tell Ryan about this funny thing that happened on my way to work. I was taking the subway to work when this guy got punched in the nuts for some amateur show kind of like Jackass. Anyway, without thinking, I rushed to Ryan's bedroom and busted in and saw Sharpay instead.

"Oh my god!" I shouted in horror as I stood there unable to move. She was naked on his bed and masturbating, and I was trying to figure out what she was doing in Ryan's room anyway.

"Oh, shit…" she said as she just lay there not even bothering to cover up. "This isn't what it looks like…My shower was broken and I decided to use Ryan's. The thing is…I was taking a shower after I had phone sex with Zeke…and…you know…"

"Oh…well, I'll just go and let you go back to…doing what you were doing." I said as I was leaving trying to forget her naked body masturbating on Ryan's bed.

"Kelsi, wait!" she said and I, regretfully, turned back to her.

"Yes?" I said as my voice up two octaves.

"I know this is awkward, but…I really hope that this didn't make you uncomfortable. I mean, you do live here and I want you to be comfortable."

"I'm comfortable." I assured her. "And don't worry about…this. I understand. A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do…"

"Do you…you know? I know it's a little personal, but since we're living together…"

"Um…sometimes…" I said feeling embarrassed and as naked as Sharpay was.

"Don't be so shy, Kelsi. You know it's okay, right? I mean, you're very beautiful. I'm surprised Ryan haven't broken your door down to get to you…" she said as she stood up from the bed and walked over to me. I don't know how it happened, but instead of standing in the doorway, I was about three feet from Ryan's bed. She had grabbed my hands leading me to his bed and laid me down. She kissed me while unbuttoning my white blouse when I stopped her.

"Sharpay…I'm not…I'm not a…lesbian…" I stuttered out not wanting to hurt her feelings. I knew she loved to experiment with women, and I've thought about it, but I've thought about it with Ryan and another woman there…and not Sharpay.

"Neither am I. Relax it's just sex, and it'll make us feel good. A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do, right?"

"I guess so…and it has been a while…" I said as she kissed and caressed me.

_**Sharpay**_

Now, the game was on…whether Ryan liked it or not. It was so fucking easy seducing Kelsi. I don't know why, but I think I have a gift for knowing when people are horny. She had been in an apartment with Ryan for a while now, and have seen him shirtless a few times. I knew she would still find him attractive, but with Ryan not wanting to play the game, he didn't make a move. So, I made the move for him. Now, I admit that I did find Kelsi a little attractive…sort of. Her deer-in-the-headlights, innocent face is a bit annoying but attractive in a way. She had a killer body, not as great as mine of course, but a passable close second.

"Oh god…" Kelsi moaned as I caressed her breasts in my hands. Her nipples were hard at my touch and I truly wondered how bi-curious she was to get this turned on so quickly. Perhaps, she wasn't even thinking of me at all and was thinking of Ryan instead. Oh well, whatever works to ignore the actual person touching you. But I couldn't be ignored too long because, despite, my hatred for her, I was getting turned on too. I pushed the open shirt off of her and moved my hand up her skirt. She hesitated a little but soon relaxed as she felt my fingers brush against her wet folds through her lace underwear. Well, looks like Ms. Neilson been a bit of a naughty girl. I pulled off her panties and stroked her.

"Does that feel good?" I said as I licked and sucked her right nipple. I slipped two fingers in her and pumped them in and out of her.

"Umm hmmm…" she moaned out. "Real good…"

"Oh, it'll feel even better when I taste you. I bet you taste so sweet…" I said as I slipped to the foot of the bed and slithered back up her body to her pussy. She was so wet, but I knew she wasn't wet for me. She thinks I didn't hear all those R sounds when I was fingering her. She was practically calling out Ryan's name. I flicked my tongue on her clit occasionally sucking on the swollen bud.

"Don't stop…Please don't stop…" she said as she tried not to shout out his name. She was making pitiful attempts at hiding who she really wanted to be with. I hope she doesn't plan on cheating on a guy anytime soon…she'd never pull it off.

I could tell she was close so I licked and sucked faster and she screamed out. I kissed my way back up to her lips and enjoyed that she was tasting her own arousal on my lips. Suddenly, taking me by surprise, she laid me down and went down to my dripping pussy. Surely, I knew she wasn't going to know what she was doing but seeing her try was amusing. However, I was faking an orgasm to give her a bit of an ego boost as she sloppily licked at my pussy. Once I screamed and cursed, in a way mocking myself when I have an actual orgasm, she came up and copied me by kissing me back. She was going to lie down next to me, but I crawled on top of her and looked up at her confused face.

"I'm not done with you, Kelsi…" I said as returned my two fingers inside her. "I love the way you came…I wanna see it again." I lied as I finger fucked her harder and harder crooking my fingers to hit her G spot. What she didn't know was that, while she was doing a poor job of eating me out, I looked at the clock and knew that Ryan was coming in from his daily jog around the park. "Fuck, you look so fucking sexy. I love the sound of my fingers going in and out of you. You're so fucking wet. You love that sound, Kelsi?" I said and she nodded. "Come for me, Kelsi. I wanna know if you're a squirter! Come for me!" I said hearing the front door open and soon Ryan would be standing at his door. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah…I'm coming! Fuck!" she said as she came allowing her juices to coat my hand. She was panting and suddenly I heard , "Ryan! Oh my god!" she said as she covered up.

_**Ryan**_

"Ryan! Uh…oh my god, this is embarrassing…I'm sorry. We were just…"

"It's okay, Kelsi." I said to her and she looked confused. Perhaps I guess it's a little weird for a guy to not overreact when he finds his ex-girlfriend having sex with his twin sister in his bed. Me being so calm about this must be a little disturbing, I guess. "Shar, you care to explain?"

"Well, I was having phone sex with Zeke again and I wanted to take a shower to cool off, but my shower is broken and I used yours. I guess I was too aroused and Kelsi caught me in a very intimate moment. And with me being so generous, I felt that she needed a little relaxing. I mean, she does work very hard every week and pays some of the bills even though we told her she didn't have to." she said in her most fake sugary, almost mockingly, sweet voice. Kelsi must have seen the glare I was sending Sharpay and she looked at Sharpay. She, slowly, turned her gaze back to me and I took my blazing glare off of Shar and focused on Kelsi.

"Ryan…if you want me to leave, I'll leave." she said as she got up from the bed and clutched her balled up shirt to her chest. She was feeling completely guilty and I wanted to kill Shar for doing this. She didn't have any right to do this to Kelsi.

"You don't have to leave. I don't want you to leave. I don't think I could allow you to be homeless. You're staying, okay?"

"Okay…" she said as she looked down at the floor and I glared at Shar. Fine, if it's a game she wants, then it's a game she gets. I walked into my bathroom and closed the door. Before, I turned the shower on, I heard Sharpay telling Kelsi that she should talk to me. I undressed and stepped into the shower when I heard a knock on the door. "It's open!"

"Ryan…" I heard Kelsi's small voice and almost smiled at how much some things never change. She was still clutching the shirt to her chest as she flipped the toilet set cover down and sat down on it. "I don't know what to say…don't hate me for this. It's just…"

"You don't have to explain yourself, Kelsi. I understand."

"No, I just…it's been a long time since…well, I haven't really been lucky in the romance department lately, and I just wanted…"

"Please, don't tell me you wanted to feel beautiful, because you already are."

"Oh, Ryan…you don't know what it's been like. I mean, dating here in New York wasn't what I thought it would be. I thought I would get offers left and right, but so far, nothing. And if that wasn't bad enough…I chose to move in with you and it…it gets harder and harder seeing you everyday knowing that…you didn't want me anymore…" she said as she tried to hide her tears and I looked at her as if she was talking crazy. Not want her anymore?! Hell, I had to try not to get hard looking at how hot she looked moaning and screaming just now. I didn't work.

"What makes you think that? Shit, I want you more every time I see you. I just thought that you had moved on and didn't find me attractive anymore. I mean, you don't still think I'm gay, do you?" I joked hoping that she didn't go back to thinking that.

"Maybe…" she said a little embarrassed to admit it. Although, it sort of hurt my feelings, I didn't let it phase me as I knew Sharpay was listening outside the door. Well, I'll give her something to hear as I pulled Kelsi into the shower with me and kissed her. I grabbed her and lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around me as I entered her in one hard thrust. I slammed her into the cold tile as I fucked her causing her to moan loudly and I moaned even louder "You still…think…I'm gay?" I said barely able to pant out the words.

"No…" she moaned out and I fucked her harder. "Oh my god, don't stop, Ryan!" she shrieked as I knew she was close. I held on and screamed with her as we came. Take that, Shar.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Kelsi**_

Okay, it's been an entire week since that day and neither Ryan nor Sharpay had mentioned it. What the hell did I get myself into? I mean, that day would have left anyone altered, but not those two. It's as if it didn't happen. I mean, I have spent the past few nights getting very little sleep over it. I'm sure I led Sharpay on into thinking that this wasn't just a one time thing, and I know I hurt Ryan's feelings. I don't know what came over me. I'm not usually this selfish. I should have known moving in with them was a bad idea. Well, it was a good thing I didn't stop my search for another place as a backup plan. I had about four potential places and one definitely. But, it was the cheapest and in the worst of neighborhoods. But, if I needed to, I would risk it and leave this place because it wasn't good for me to stay. I was starting to feel extremely uncomfortable here with Ryan and Sharpay.

Ryan was sitting at the kitchen table reading the paper as if last week didn't happen. I've been putting up with that shit for a week, but now I wanted answers. How come he stayed so calm after discovering Sharpay and I in his bed? Why did he fuck me in his shower right after he had caught us? And why was he always glaring at Sharpay? I was going to get those damn answers because I was sick of being the only one freaked out by all of this.

"Good morning, Kelsi. You look nice today."

"Morning." I lamely said knowing that I couldn't confront him after a cheery greeting like that. I decided to wait on the confrontation.

"You're up early. You have to go to work or something?" he asked and I almost wanted to reach over and choke him for being so calm. What happened last week was tearing me apart, and all he did was shrug it off.

"Uh…no. I was going to take a walk in the park today." I lied. I was really going to check out that definite apartment choice today and maybe look at the maybes.

"Oh. I could walk you around the park and show you around if you want." he said as Sharpay entered the kitchen.

"No. I mean, I'm sure I will be okay. They say the best part about knowing your new surrounding is knowing it by yourself." I said knowing I sounded ridiculous, but if he bought that story, it didn't matter.

"Okay…" he said as he returned to reading the paper.

"Well, I'll see you later."

"Wait, aren't you going to have breakfast?" Ryan asked and I was wondering why he was asking me so many damn questions. Has he been doing this all this week? What the fuck was wrong with me to not notice this sooner? I really started to think that I should take a walk to clear my head, but I was determined to find my own apartment.

"I'll just grab a bagel at the deli." I said trying to rush out the door.

"Oh, Kelsi?" Sharpay stopped me just as I was in the door way.

"Yeah?" I said trying to hide my annoyance.

"I want to work with you on a song. How long are you going to be gone?"

"Um…I'm not sure. Maybe…" I stretched trying to figure out how long would checking out one maybe two apartments. "four hours. I might drop by work to check my schedule. I was covering someone's shift this week as a favor." I said knowing that part of that was true. I had to beg the person to take that shift when I found out she would miss her cousin's wedding, even though they don't get along. I just needed the extra money for my possible first choice apartment. "I'll let you know if it takes longer." I said as I rushed out before I could be kept there any longer.

_**Sharpay**_

"Well, Ryan, I guess it's just you and me today. What do you want to do?" I said walking behind him and grazed my hand, seductively, against the back of his neck. As usual, he resisted and then we'd have to play this cat and mouse game in which I win….I always win.

"Not today, Shar. Kelsi's really freaked out about last week. I mean, she always rushes out and she's so quick to get away from here. I wouldn't blame her…" he said and I rolled my eyes. "Don't do that! Do you know how weird it is for her ever since that day? And by the way, stay the fuck off of my bed whenever you have your little conversations with Zeke."

"Oh, what's the matter, Ryan. Are you jealous?" I said knowing that it would hurt him. He had always been jealous of the guys I fucked knowing that he wanted to be him, and in some cases, I wished that he were. It was a twisted relationship I had with him, but I truly did care about him and he cared about me.

"No…" he said placing the paper in front of his face hiding it from me so I wouldn't see how obviously jealous he was.

"Really?" I said in disbelief as I pushed the paper away and sat in his lap. He sat there looking away from me, and I could feel him grow hard underneath his red, silk robe. "So, you weren't jealous of the way I made Kelsi scream? You weren't jealous of the way her hips bucked when she came?" I said kissing his neck and he was as still as stone…a ploy he used in our game.

"Fuck you, Shar…" he said as he pushed me off his lap and got up from the chair. I glared at him. Who the hell did he think he was? Now, he grows a conscious after many years of fucking me in the dark quiet night.

"Oh, I know you want to…"

"You don't get it, do you? We could stop this now. We don't have to keep doing this. It's wrong! And…I really care about Kelsi to do this to her. I don't want to treat her like a toy. I just want to feel clean for the first time in my life. For fuck sakes, Shar, you're my sister!"

"You think I don't know that?! Look, we have a relationship…a bond that people wouldn't understand. It has always been just you and me against the world. Hell, we don't even like our own parents as much as we love each other. Why not take advantage of it sexually?" I said with a seductively, sick smirk knowing that I sounded twisted, but that's what we were. I can't change that and I'm not apologizing for our close relationship when our parents abandoned us. It's their fault that we're like this anyway. If they cared about us, they wouldn't have left us alone so much for this to happen.

"Sharpay, I'm just tired to being like this. I just want to be normal and I want to be normal with Kelsi. You have no idea how many times I've wanted to be with her instead of you. She's not my sister, and it would make me feel good knowing that I'm not burning in hell for fucking my own flesh and blood."

"Well, I have a little news for you Ryan Evans, what's done is done and we're just going to be a couple of twisted fucks. No matter how much you try to fight this, you know it feels good. Every time we have sex, I know you can feel how close we are. It's more than just passion and lust. You'd never get that close to Kelsi in a million years."

"I want to, at least, try. I want to stop this…it's sick and it's wrong. And…"

"You will always come back for more, Ryan. I know you. This is something you can't resist, and I know it. We both know it."

"How could you just go on thinking that this is right? You think this is right?"

"No, I don't think it's right, but it feels right…and that's all that matters. So, game on?"

_**Ryan**_

"Yes…" I, reluctantly, said after a few minutes passed by. "The game is still on." I said as my voice broke. As much as I hated Sharpay for it, she was right. I would always be that twisted son of a bitch and there was nothing Kelsi could do to fix me. God help me, I sexually craved my twin sister. I would give anything for this to end. I loved Kelsi to much to let this go on.

"Great!" she gleefully shrieked. Now, that it's settled, what are we going to do until Kelsi gets back?" she said with that same seductive smirk. I fucking hated that smirk. She was walking to her bedroom and I followed her.

"The usual…" I said as I tried to slip into a trance-like state to pretend that this wasn't happening again. That always helped to think that it wasn't real.

She laid down on her bed opening her bright pink robe to reveal her perfect naked body. Her blonde hair was spread out around her creating a sarcastically cruel halo around her head. She parted her legs slightly as I slipped off my robe and crawled into bed with her. She held onto me and I tried to think about Kelsi as I entered her. As I fucked her, I was trying to imagine her full lips forming an O in her wake of her pleasure. I imagined her soft brown curls splayed out on this bed and her ocean blue eyes staring at me.

"Harder, Ryan! Fuck me harder!" Sharpay shrieked bringing me out of my fantasy and into a sick reality. The sick reality that I was fucking my sister, yet again and that I wouldn't stop. I'd just keep doing this over and over and I can't escape her power over me. "Oh, yeah, right there! Don't stop…fuck this pussy!" she said and I just wished that I could just smother her with a pillow or at least taped her mouth shut. Why did she have to be so vulgar? Kelsi would have never been this way. Of course, I know she would curse and moan and scream, but she would never be as…smutty at Sharpay was. Sometimes talking dirty isn't always attractive.

So, I just ignored her and closed my eyes thinking about Kelsi. She would grip my back and moan my name. Just the thought of me fucking her in my shower was helping me forget that Sharpay was beneath me. Of course, I was feeling bad that I did it out of spite to show Sharpay up, but most of me really did want to fuck Kelsi then and there whether Shar was listening in or not. It had been difficult watching her everyday and not having her.

"Oh my god, Ryan, I'm gonna come! Fuck me harder!" she shouted once again bringing me out of my thoughts of Kelsi. I've had enough of this push/pull of my mind and gave up.

"Is this what you want?" I said as I began to thrust harder, deeper, and faster. "Is this what you want, Shar?!" I said realizing that I was becoming angry. I don't know why, but I just felt like killing her.

"Oh, fuck yeah! I'm gonna come! Make me come, Ryan! Make me come…" she said but it was muffled as I placed my hand over her mouth because I was getting annoyed with hearing her shrieking voice. I continued fucking her trying to salvage the last of my fantasy and thought about Kelsi. Now, all I could see was Kelsi's body twisting and writhing in pleasure as I thought of making love to her instead of fucking her.

"Ow!" I yelped as Sharpay bit into my palm as she came and I allowed my own release. As soon as it was over, I pulled out of her and rolled over with my back facing her, and before she could cuddle up to me, I jump out of her bed and went to my bathroom and turned on the shower. I locked the door making sure that she wouldn't follow me in there.

I felt so ashamed of myself because I knew that this was not going to be the last time and I was going to get trapped in Sharpay's game of using Kelsi. What kind of monster am I to keep torturing Kelsi and myself this way?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Kelsi**_

This is going to sound weird, but I've been getting a weird vibe from Sharpay and Ryan. I hate to say this, but it's almost as if they have sexual energy…like incest. I know I sound sick for even thinking that, but somehow I just can't help the feeling I get between those two. Like, one night, I was asleep and I heard moaning. I knew it was Sharpay, but I could have sworn the guy sounded like Ryan. I know, crazy, right?

So, one night I decided to find out the truth. I had pretended to fall asleep and fake a little light snoring to convince them. The fact that they would know that I was asleep by the way I snore was a little unsettling because I hated to have anyone know that I snore. Anyway, after about an hour of feigning sleep I heard the noise coming from Sharpay's room again. I jumped out of bed and tip-toed down the hall to her door. I stood there sweating bullets seeing that the door was slightly cracked. What if I was wrong and I caught Sharpay in another intimate moment? What if it wasn't Ryan, but her boyfriend Zeke? Though, she had said nothing about him being in town. What if she was with another guy or a girl? Not that I would care if she cheated on her boyfriend, but I didn't want to seem like I was nosy. But, I had to find out and I had do it fast because I was getting turned on by the sexy noises coming from her room. What the hell was happening to me because I would have never been this way before?

I, silently, positioned my body at the small opening and placed my hand on the door knob. Maybe she and who ever she was with would be too distracted to notice the door being cracked slightly wider. I didn't move the door much, but it was enough to see the thing that brought my nightmares to life. Ryan was fucking Sharpay! I tried hold in the scream that was building in my throat. How could they do this?! I felt like throwing up as I heard Sharpay, quietly, moan out her brother's name in ecstasy and saw Ryan slam into his sister the same way he did me when we had sex. Suddenly, Sharpay pushed him off.

"Get off, get off…she caught us…" Sharpay said as she pointed to the door and I was frozen. "You might as well come in…" she said and I walked in looking horrified and Ryan looked ashamed with an embarrassed look on his face. He hopped out of the bed and walked towards me with his hand outstretched to reach me.

"Kelsi…I can explain…"

"Don't." I said as I jumped away from him. I didn't know how to feel, but I knew that I didn't want him to touch me. Especially after fucking his sister. "Don't touch me…" I snapped. I was way beyond being pissed off. I was feeling bad about what I had done to him by having meaningless sex with Sharpay on his bed, then having sex with him in his shower. I felt so dirty for doing that because I would never have done that, and I didn't know who could do that.

"Kelsi, please…you have to understand."

"Ryan, you were fucking your sister…what is there to understand?! I felt horrible for having sex with Sharpay, but you stayed so calm. I should've known that it was a bad sign. So, what was it? Were you jealous that I was moving in on your sister? Did you want to be me in that bed? Well, you can have her! I'm moving out!"

"Wait! Kelsi, wait!" he said as he grabbed me and I hit him trying to get him off of me. "Don't do this! Please. You need a place to stay!"

"Get off me, you sick bastard!" I yelled as I slapped him. He held his hurt cheek was I was too pissed to care. "To think I thought you were gay…when the only person you wanted to fuck was your twin sister. Pathetic loser! I'd rather live on the street than to stay here in this mad house! So, you and your slut of a sister can have a nice, sick fucking relationship!"

_**Sharpay**_

"Oh, you're one to talk, bitch!" I said not being able to just sit there and watch my brother get attacked by this bitch. It was time to let her know who exactly she was dealing with.

"Excuse me?!"

"You heard me, bitch!"

"I'm not the one having an incestuous relationship with my brother! So, shut up, Sharpay!" she said and I wondered when she finally got a backbone because she didn't have this before. Well, I looks like a few years in New York has toughened her up a bit.

"Listen, you little cunt, I think you're forgetting that you had sex with me and Ryan in the same day…in fact, in the same hour. You're not even that great of a fuck, anyway…"

"That's enough, Shar!" Ryan said and I looked at him as if he was crazy to protect Kelsi. Did he really think she was a good lay, because I've certainly had better. I've had better lesbian experiences than that. Fine, if Ryan wants to protect his precious Kelsi, he better do it now because the nice shit stops now. He'll regret this move later.

"Fine…" I said as I began to put on my clothes.

"Why do you hate me?" Kelsi asked with tears welling up in her and I had to hide the smirk that was threatening to form on my face. "You've been this way since high school and I don't know what the hell I did to you! Why do you hate me?!" she repeated and I decided to step it up in the game.

"I don't hate you…"

"Bullshit! What? Are you jealous or threatened by me?"

"I'm not jealous of you! I'm jealous of Ryan!"

"What?!" both Ryan and Kelsi said as I stared at them.

"At first, I hated you, but when I saw you on the street that day…I realized that I wanted you. I don't think I've ever been so sexually attracted to a woman the way I am attracted to you. I'm not going to lie, I do want my brother sexually, but I want you, too. And I just think it's unfair that he gets to have you all to himself. Call it sibling rivalry if you want, but…I just can't stand to see Ryan have what I can't have."

"You're jealous of…Ryan?!" Kelsi said in that annoying shocked tone. Oh, she wishes that I was jealous of him. Maybe if he was fucking Angelina Jolie, but her? Hell no.

"Okay, Shar," Ryan said and I knew he wasn't buying it, but that's what I expected. Of course I didn't expect that idiot girl to catch on. "Since you want to have Kelsi also, what do you want to do about it?" he said with a look that was recognizable only to me. He was trying to beat me at my own game. Well, I would love to see him try.

"Well, Ryan…maybe we could share?"

"Wait, guys, I'm not some toy." she said and I just wanted to say, "that's what you think, bitch…" but I just stood there to listen to her. Ryan looked at me as if I was the bad guy here.

"We know that, Kelsi. It's just…I see this as something that could make you, Ryan and myself happy. I mean, Ryan and I both want you and you know how intense it is from the last time I slept with you. I'm not asking you for love, but…we could have fun." I said as I walked to her and pulled her onto the bed. "Don't you want to have fun, Kelsi? Doesn't this feel good?" I said as I kissed her and moved my kiss to her neck. I stared at Ryan and he glared at me and I smirked knowing that this was turning him on.

"Yes…it feels good…" she moaned out and I knew that she was ours.

"Ryan, come join us. Let's show Kelsi how good it is to have both of us."

_**Ryan**_

I knew this was a part of Sharpay's twisted game, but I couldn't resist the temptation. It seemed like a dream and a nightmare. My pain and my pleasure sharing a bed, and it was hot to see Kelsi and Sharpay kissing. It reminded of that day I caught them in my bed. They were so into it and it made me jealous and turned on at the same time. Seeing them kissing and touching on the bed again was even better. I knew Sharpay didn't like Kelsi at all, but she did admit that she was attracted to her. I mean, how could you not be attracted to her. She was beautiful.

By the time I undressed and was on the bed, Sharpay had taken off Kelsi's tank top and shorts. She was pale compared to Sharpay's tanned skin, and her skin was softer as I ran my hands over her body. Her curly, brown hair was spread across Sharpay's pink, silk sheets. Kelsi moaned in ecstasy as I moved my way down her body to her pussy. I inhaled her scent and was in heaven as I flicked my tongue on her clit. She moaned and arched her back as licked and sucked her sensitive bud. I glance up and saw Kelsi's face. She glowed with passion and I loved it. She came screaming my name and I looked at Sharpay and smirked. She glared at me and I knew she was going to do something to top me. Suddenly, Sharpay crawled over to me and dragged Kelsi with her. They were both kissing my neck and moved their kisses down my body to my hard cock. Kelsi gripped my cock at the base and flicked her tongue around my head. I moaned out when she took my cock into her mouth and sucked up and down the shaft in a steady rhythm. Sharpay had moved and I saw her reach into her nightstand and she pulled out a big, blue dildo. She crawled up to me and licked my neck.

" Do you like Kelsi sucking your cock, bro?" she whispered in my ear and I couldn't answer her because I was moaning. I looked down and saw Kelsi speed up and I loved how her curls bounced up and down. "Damn, Kelsi sucks dick like a pro…" again Sharpay whispered in my ear and I just wanted to push her off the bed. Why did she have to ruin such a great moment? Kelsi stopped sucking my cock and I looked confused. I smiled when I saw her sink down onto my cock and she began to ride me. I loved seeing her curls bounce even more than they did when she was sucking my cock. She moaned when I placed my hand on one of her bouncing breasts and massaged it. I took her nipple into my mouth and she moved her hips in a circular motion.

"Fuck, Kelsi…" I groaned out wondering where she learned to do that.

"Ride him, Kelsi!" Sharpay shouted as she moved the dildo in and out of her. "Ride his cock faster! Make him cum!" Kelsi gripped the back of my neck and started riding me faster.

"Is this good?" Kelsi asked and I thought it was cute that she was so unsure. If she couldn't tell by my moans and groans, then I don't know what would tell her that she was doing so incredible and giving me the best sex I've ever had that I didn't feel ashamed of in a long time.

"Shit, that feels good…Don't stop, Kelsi…don't stop."

"Oh my god, Ryan! I'm coming!" she squealed in my ear as she came. Her body twitched and she squeezed tighter around my cock sending me over the edge. She collapsed on top of me with her head on my chest. Sharpay was still fucking herself with the dildo, but I tuned her out and stared at Kelsi. I kissed the top of her head and she kissed my chest. Her lips were soft against my sweaty skin and I held her. Finally, the shouting and cursing coming from Sharpay stopped when she came. She pulled the dildo out of her and began to lick off her juices. She set the dildo down on the bed and crawled to lay beside me. She snuggled up to Kelsi and sighed.

"So, Kelsi…how do you feel?" she said in a seductive tone as she kissed Kelsi's neck and moved it down her back. I caressed her thighs and she moaned softly.

"I feel great…" she said as she began to drift off to sleep and this was heaven to me.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Kelsi**_

This twisted, threesome thing had been happening for about two weeks, now. Some nights are crazier than others. Sometimes, I'm just with Sharpay. Sometimes, I'm just with Ryan. Sometimes, both. But, either way, I'm having sex with at least one of the Evans twins every other night. This was madness and I knew I had fallen down some twisted dark rabbit hole, and I couldn't find my way out. How did I even end up in this mess? I haven't had sex in a long time and it was nice when I did, but I still felt so wrong. I'm sleeping with a guy and his twin sister. Though they had a twisted relationship of their own, I still felt as if I'm adding more fuel to the fire. I feel like some sort of desperate nymphomaniac. I mean, this secret relationship I share with them is killing me, but I can't stop myself.

One day, I was alone with Ryan. Sharpay was at the gym with her personal trainer and I took the opportunity to just talk to Ryan the way we used to. He never really talked to me anymore, and I had missed him being my friend. Sometimes, I wished we weren't just lovers.

"Ryan?" I said hoping that would catch his attention.

"Yeah?" he said as he turned away from the TV screen.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"I don't even know what to say, but…why did you and Sharpay really want me to live with you? I'm not saying that I'm not grateful…it's just…this whole thing feels just so very wrong to me…I know that I don't have any excuse for my part in it, but…I just feel wrong. You know?" I said hoping that I didn't offend him.

"I know, Kelsi. I really wish you didn't have to know our little secret and I hate that we involved you in this. It's not fair to you."

"What about you, Ryan? Do you enjoy having sex with your sister?"

"I wish I could say that I didn't, but…for so long we've shared this secret. For so long it has gone on, but neither of us will stop. Believe me, I've tried. You can't believe how many times I've tried to get Sharpay to stop. She just doesn't want to stop…ever. Sometimes, I don't even think it's about the sex." he said as he stared off into space and my heart drop for him. He was just as manipulated as I was by Sharpay. I wanted to save him from Sharpay. She was just a selfish bitch that loved to play with people. I hated her even more than before because I realized that Ryan was stuck with her and I could always leave. That's it! I could just tell Ryan about my plan to find another place and he could come with me.

"Ryan…There's something I have to tell you…"

"What is it? Do you hate me for this?"

"No, no. I don't hate you. I just need to tell you something. Something that will help you…" I said but was interrupted by my phone ringing. "Damn it…hold on." I answered it.

"Hey, Kelsi, this is Cheri. My baby got sick and I can't make it to work today. I was wondering if you could cover my shift…if you're not busy."

"Sure. I'll cover it…and you're lucky I'm not busy." I said wishing that I wasn't the go-to girl for covering shifts. Do my coworkers think that I don't have a life?

"Thanks, and I promise you I'll pay you back for this."

"Okay. Just get your kid healthy. Goodbye." I hung up and groaned because I was not in the mood for work, but I just smiled and thought of it as another addition to my paycheck and a way out of this madhouse. I would tell Ryan later. "Ryan, can we take a rain check on the talk…I have to get ready for work" I said and he nodded. I would tell him later…that's for sure.

_**Sharpay**_

When I came back from the gym, I saw Ryan sitting at the piano working on a song and Kelsi was gone. She had been putting in more hours at work lately. I guess we were a little too much for her to handle. I know I should feel wrong for toying with someone so nice, but it was necessary. Since Troy and Gabriella were still in New Mexico, Kelsi would serve as a substitute for them. I was still bitter about not having Troy. Truth be told, he was the only person that would have saved me from continuing my sick relationship with Ryan. There, I said it, I wanted to end this. It was just so much easier to continue our relationship than to get my heart broken.

"How was your workout?" Ryan greeted me without looking up from the piano.

"It was great! I have some news!"

"What is it?" he said as he finally looked at me.

"Do you remember that lingerie party Kerry was having tomorrow night?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, she had cancelled it because she forgot that she needed some work done in her apartment. Something about the plumbing, but never mind that. She said that it was a disaster because she had ordered the food and alcohol and even called a DJ. Anyway, I told her that she could have the party here." I said knowing that he would get angry.

"Shar! Why did you say that?! I'm not in the mood for a party!"

"Well, get in the mood, Ryan! As much as I love playing with Kelsi, we need to keep up our social appearance. We haven't seen any of our 'friends' in weeks and I think it's time to introduce Kelsi to our New York social scene. Come on, Ryan, it's been a long time since we had a party and it would be fun."

"She's not going to like it, and I think she has to work tomorrow night."

"Yeah, about that…why is she working so much? I mean, we already told her that she didn't have to pay anything. She's living here for free."

"She's not living here for free, and you know it. She may not be paying with money, but she's paying with her dignity and sanity."

"Hmm…maybe we should start charging her rent, then." I said innocently and knowing that Ryan was getting pissed.

"Honestly, Shar! You know, I really do care about Kelsi, and I hate doing this to her."

"Then, stop, Ryan! You can't, can you?" I said and Ryan turned away from me. I knew he was as competitive as I am and he wanted to win. Of course, he had different reasons for wanting to win. He loved her, and if he won, that would mean protecting her from me.. Me? I didn't love nor like her, but I was attracted to her. Not that much, though. Just enough to actually enjoy the sex I was having with her. Sure, I wanted to just use her for professional reasons, but knowing that I could ruin her was just as exciting as sex. "So, we're having the party here tomorrow night, and that's the end of it."

"Fine…just let me break it to Kelsi. I'm not sure how she'll feel about and lingerie party."

"Ryan, she sleeps with both of us on a regular basis. I'm sure she's not going to have a problem with a harmless lingerie party. Besides, I know you are just dying to see her in silk and lace. Or, would you like to see her in leather and chains? Make up your mind because, I'm taking her lingerie shopping before the party."

"I'm not humoring you, Shar. Surprise me." he said bitterly, and I smirked. This was going to be so much fun. I would make sure he would never want to see Kelsi the way I'm going to mold her ever again.

_**Ryan**_

When Kelsi came back from work, I waited a while before telling her about the party. I didn't want to spring this on her after she had just gotten off of work, but it's better for her to know about it than to be surprised about the party.

"Kelsi?"

"Yeah, Ryan?" she said in her wonderful voice.

"Do you have to work tomorrow?"

"No, at least not for now. Why?"

"Well, while Sharpay was at the gym she ran into a friend of ours and agreed to host her party here tomorrow night. Kelsi, it's going to be a lingerie party. I just wanted to know if you're going to be comfortable about that."

"I'm comfortable. I just don't know if I'll fit in at the party. All I have are cutesy little pajamas." she said looking a bit embarrassed and I could hear the chuckle coming from Sharpay as she entered the room.

"Well, Kelsi, I was hoping that we could go shopping before the party. I was going to buy something new for it anyway, and since you said you had nothing to wear. Would you like to come with me?" Sharpay said putting on one of her acting performances. I turned towards Kelsi and she looked completely unsure.

"I can do that. You'd probably be a lot of help since you know a lot about these things."

"Great!" she said with an excited smile, but I knew she was smirking wickedly on the inside. Whatever she was planning, it was something that would be sure to upset me. "Oh, Ryan, while I'm going shopping Kerry will be here helping you set up the party." she said and I almost wanted to strangle her for that. She knew how much I hated Kerry because she was always trying to hook up with me and I turned her down. "Well, I have to call Zeke…" she said seductively as she went into her room and closed the door as if I would care she was calling to have phone sex with him. If only she knew how much I loved for her to do that so it would be in her bed.

I turned my attention back to Kelsi who was eating a pint of Ben and Jerry's ice cream. She looked adorable sitting on the couch in her tank-top pajama shirt with a cartoon cat on it. I started to wonder what she would look like if she was wearing lingerie. I really wanted to see what she looked like in lace and silk…or leather. Although, I couldn't really imagine her wearing leather looking like some sort of dominatrix. But, I had to admit the thought was making me hard. Hell, everything about her made me hard, and if she wasn't so tired, I'd take her into my room and fuck her.

"Ryan?"

"Yeah?" I said looking at her. She looked as if she wanted to tell me something important, but she back off and relaxed her face.

"How many people are going to be at the party?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe…twenty or thirty…maybe forty."

"Wow, that many people? Is everyone going to have to wear…underwear?"

"Most likely. You don't have to go if you don't want to go. I'll just tell Sharpay that you're a little uncomfortable with the party."

"No, I want to go…It's just. Will you be there?"

"Of course." I said feeling a little guilty that I was seriously considering skipping the party.

"Okay, well, if you're going to be there. Then, I guess I'll be fine."

"You will be fine." I said hoping that Sharpay doesn't do something that would hurt Kelsi.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Kelsi**_

After I left the lingerie store with Sharpay, I felt a little uneasy about the party and the fact that I was wearing my purchased lingerie out of the store. Luckily, a long, robe accompanied my underwear. I completely relinquished control and let Sharpay pick my outfit. I didn't see any use in fighting it because I was completely clueless about this and I had already signed over my soul.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked Sharpay a final time as we were standing at the door. I could hear the loud music being muffled by the door and I heard people laughing and talking. This was it, and there was no turning back.

"Kelsi, you look hot. Believe me, if there weren't so many people here, I'd fuck you right now because you're that hot." she said and I hoped there were a lot of people there because that would save me from having to sleep with her. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, let's get this over with." I said as she opened the door and I saw a lot more people in their underwear than I've seen in my entire life. They were dancing and drinking, and most of them looked nice. I felt like I wanted to die because I felt far more uncomfortable about my body when there were skinny models walking around. I looked all over the place to see if I could spot Ryan and I saw him wearing a pair of silk blue boxers. Sharpay waved her hand and flagged Ryan over and my heart started to beat faster. This was the bid reveal and I wasn't sure how he would react to the lingerie Sharpay had picked out for me. He was standing in front of me no doubt noticing my cherry red lips and smoky eyes. It was her idea that I was to be a vixen tonight because she said that I needed to be the sexiest girl at the party. Besides her, of course.

"Kelsi…" he said not tearing his eyes off of me. "You look amazing."

"That's not even the best part." Sharpay said as she smirked. "Go ahead, take off the robe." she said and I stared at her out of her robe. She wore a pink two piece lace set. It was see through with very little fabric. I closed my eyes and untied my robe and slipped it off my shoulders. I could feel Ryan's eyes on me and I tried not to think of the other eyes on me that night. I was wearing a black lace and silk bodice with blue ribbon detail with matching black lace panties with the same blue ribbon and lace stockings with a garter belt. When I opened my eyes, I saw his eyes travel up from my blue platform pumps back to my eyes.

"Wow…" was all he could say.

"Is that good or bad?"

"It's good…" he said as he took my hand and led me to the middle of the living room. It had been transformed into a dance floor and I started dancing with him. After about twenty minutes of dancing, I decided that I needed a drink. I dragged Ryan with me because I never wanted to leave his side. We order our drinks at the makeshift bar and sat down on the stools.

"So, what do you really think of this since Sharpay isn't near? Be honest."

"Honestly, I love it. You look so fucking great, Kelsi. Are you okay, though?"

"I'm fine." I said and he smiled. "I guess Sharpay knew what you were going to wear because we sort of match."

"Yeah, I guess we do." he said and suddenly I saw Kerry standing near. She was tall with dark shoulder length hair and large green eyes. She wore a red, lace bra and panty set and silver shoes. She let her jealousy show as she stared at me for a moment and frowned.

"Ryan, what's the booze count?"

"Were good. I think you might have over ordered."

"Good. So, do you want to dance?" she asked and he told her no and she huffed off and I looked at her as if she was crazy and ordered another drink with Ryan.

_**Sharpay**_

Oh, seeing Ryan's face when he finally saw Kelsi was priceless. I knew he was a little pissed at how I made her look like a total slut, but I also knew he loved it. I knew he was doing his little breathing exercise he does whenever he doesn't want to get a hard on. I could tell by the way he was dancing that he was completely turned on. He wanted Kelsi, and I knew he would try his hardest to get them alone. That's why I wanted to make it challenging by making sure that there were going to be plenty of people asking Kelsi to dance. I knew he would get jealous and hate me for making Kelsi so irresistibly sexy.

"Ooh," Kerry said getting everyone's attention once the music was lowered. "It's time to play…truth or dare." she announced and everyone shouted and cheered this was a game that could never get old no matter how old you were. Some people just kept dancing, but most were sitting in the dining room getting ready to play the game. Ryan and Kelsi were still dancing and I walked towards them and pulled them to the game. Ryan looked at me as if he was going to kill me and Kelsi looked confused. "Okay, boys and girls…I'm sure you all know how to play the game and you know the rules. Who's first?"

"I am…" said a hot guy with dark hair and a nice body. He was wearing a nice pair of grey boxer-briefs. I had danced with him briefly, but I wished I did more because I looked at the size of his cock and I was wet. He was pretty well-endowed and was almost bigger than Zeke's. But, I knew I couldn't compare Zeke's monster cock to his.

"Okay, Ben. Truth or dare?" Kerry asked seductively in an annoying tone. I'm glad Ryan turned her down. I don't think I could stand it if he was fucking her. So, in some ways him wanting Kelsi was a good thing. She was something we both could enjoy. Plus, Kerry wasn't so submissive and easy to control and persuade as Kelsi is.

"Dare." he said and everyone oohed at his boldness. Mostly, people would say truth if they are the first one with the choice.

"Alright. I dare you to…give her," she said as she pointed at Kelsi and she froze up with that ridiculous deer in the headlights look. "a lap dance." Kerry said with a sick smirk and maybe there was something to like about her after all.

"Done." Ben said confidently as he pulled a protesting Kelsi into a chair. I was watching Ryan's face and he was glaring at Kerry then turned to glare at me. Suddenly, I saw Ben dance in front of Kelsi in time with the beat of the next song that came on. She looked so uncomfortable and she looked at Ryan as if he needed to forgive her. It was like magic when she looked him because his face softened and he nodded as if he was telling her to enjoy it. Ben, started rolling his body against Kelsi and gripped her hands and placed them on his chest. She started to rub her hands on his toned chest and I smirked at Ryan knowing that he was so jealous. A part of me was jealous too…I wanted to touch Ben like that. He had an amazing body and by the way he was dancing he looked like he could fuck really well. Looks, like I'm going to have to cheat on Zeke, but I'm pretty sure he does that already to me with every groupie looking to fuck a famous chef.

"Are you ready?" he asked Kelsi and she looked confused. Without even hearing Kelsi's response, he picked her up out of he chair and wrapped her legs around his waist. He was bouncing her up and down on his hips causing her to fall constantly on his cock. He must have done this a million times because he was bouncing her up and down as if he was a male stripper. Perhaps, that's what he was. How fun for me when I had my shot at him. Ryan looked as if he wanted to kill Ben and Kelsi was trying to get him to stop. When he set her down, she ran to her room and Ryan glared at me before going after her.

_**Ryan**_

I swear I'm going to kill Sharpay, Kerry, and especially Ben for humiliating Kelsi like that. I know she knew I was jealous and I knew she didn't really want him to give her a lap dance. She had been so worried about the party and fitting in there, and that happened.

"Kelsi? It's me." I said as I stood outside her door. "May I come in?"

"Yeah, but close the door when you get in here." she said and I did as she asked. I looked at her sitting on her bed, and was grateful that she wasn't crying. Maybe she wasn't too upset about what had just happened.

"Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay. That was so fucking embarrassing. I didn't even want to play that stupid game. Why does Sharpay always makes it her duty to humiliate me?"

"I don't know…" he said knowing full well why she does that to Kelsi. It was that sick thing she enjoyed doing to people…to him.

"I mean, it was so unfair to you. Ryan…I really hated what that guy did to me in front of you. I know I was supposed to have fun and loosen up, but…"

"I understand, Kelsi. Just forget about it and go back out there to show that it didn't shake you up. That's all I can say."

"I think I'll stay in here…I know, it's pathetic, but I really don't feel like going back out there with all of those people staring at me after what happened. I ran like a frightened little girl."

"Well, I'll stay here with you." he said realizing that he didn't want to go back either.

"No, I can't ask you to stay. Really? Go enjoy the party."

"It's okay, Kelsi. I really don't feel like going back. It's kind of overrated and most of the people in there are Sharpay's friends, not mine." I said knowing that it was true. Half of the people were mean and selfish and I didn't have anything in common with them.

"Okay…so, how pathetic did I look out there?"

"You didn't look pathetic, Kelsi. Actually, you looked kind of cute with that surprised look on your face."

"Great, cute…just how I want to look when I'm wearing lingerie…" she said and I felt guilty because I didn't mean to make her seem unsexy. I mean, she was absolutely fucking hot.

"That's not what I meant. Of course, you're not just cute. You're unbelievably fucking hot. I mean…" I said but she interrupted me by kissing me. She smiled as she broke the kiss and I looked shocked. "How much have you had to drink tonight?"

"I don't know…just kiss me." she said as she pushed me down on her bed and began kissing me. I didn't know what had come over her, but the way she was kissing me was turning me on and the fact that she was kissing me with a room full of strangers outside her door was turning me on even more. "Ryan, make love to me…" she whispered as she laid down and removed her panties. I removed my boxers and began kissing her moving my kisses down to her neck. She moaned as I entered her, and I began thrusting in and out of her in a steady rhythm. I didn't want to fuck her, for the first time, I just wanted to make love to her…take it slow and savor the feeling of Kelsi writhing beneath me.

"Kelsi…" I moaned as I sped up and she gripped onto my back. At that moment, only Kelsi and I existed and I knew that I was in love with her. I wanted to have her as more than a lover, and I wasn't sure if she felt the same, but it was nice to make love to her.

"Ryan!" she called out as she came and I came not too long after her. She held onto me and I held onto her kissing her neck and shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Kelsi**_

I felt like complete shit the day after the lingerie party. I still can't believe I had sex with a house full of people there. I felt like a complete slut for that, and that's the scary part. I mean, what did that make me for all the other shit I've done? I had sex with Ryan and Sharpay and that party was my breaking point. What did that say about me? That I thought having some twisted threesome with twin siblings was morally right, but having sex with a house full of people was wrong?! I knew being in this place would drive me crazy and change me.

One day before work, a week after the party, I was sitting with Ryan having breakfast with him. I wanted a relationship with him, but I didn't want that to include Sharpay. Something inside me was breaking and I knew I would be long until I snapped.

"Ryan, there's something I have to tell you. That thing I didn't tell you about…"

"What is it?" he said staring at me as if I was more important than breathing air.

"Well…I…" I was about to say, but was interrupted by Sharpay coming into the kitchen smiling as she walked in. Damn her! She just had to ruin everything.

"Good morning, you two." she said in a cheery voice that made me want to strangle her.

"Good morning, Shar. Why are you so happy?" Ryan said in an annoyed yet curious tone.

"Oh, I just had the most amazing sex dream last night."

"Why am I not surprised?" Ryan said bitterly. I looked at him with sympathy. I really wanted to save him from her, but I never have the opportunity to tell him my plan. I was beginning to think that Sharpay knew about my plan and she was sabotaging me.

"Oh, Kelsi, when are you going to work? I wanted to work on a song before you left."

"Well, I have to go in at noon, but I was going there early to see if I needed to cover someone's shift. I'm the go-to girl for shift cover after all." I joked trying to hide the fact that I really hated that shit, but it was necessary to save up money for my move.

"Oh, would you please stay and help me with a song?" she said putting on her sweetest voice and I, reluctantly, against my better judgment, agreed to stay until I had to leave for work.

"Okay, what's the problem?" I said as I went over to the piano and sat on the bench. Sharpay sat unbelievably close to me and I tried to scoot away from her, but I was on the end of the bench hoping she would be on the far end of it. I was wrong.

"I'm auditioning for this musical, and I don't know if this one song is for my range, but I really want the part because it's the lead in the play. I was thinking of either changing the range to fit me, but I doubt they would let me do that, or I could practice my scale with you."

"Okay, I think we could try both." I said and we did. Even though, I prefer to leave most work untouched and unchanged, I knew that Sharpay was a diva and she would rather change something to suit her than to spend her time practicing with me.

About thirty minutes went by, and we had done both things. I wanted to just get the hell out of there and I probably should have before I even agreed to help her.

"Kelsi?" she whispered as I was getting up from the bench. "Can I tell you my dream?"

"Sure…" I simply said knowing that she would turn into some she monster and destroy me if I didn't listen to her stupid, erotic dream.

"Okay, this is going to sound weird." she whispered into my ear. "I had a dream that you were fucking right in your little cubicle at work." she said as she began to touch herself. And again I was stuck in a place in which I had not become myself and I gave into my dark side. She placed her hand on my thigh, but I suddenly had to strength to resist and I jumped up from the bench, grabbed my purse, and left. I was tired of this, and it was time I turned it all down.

_**Sharpay**_

Kelsi thinks that I would be hurt by her recoil, but, to be honest, I was glad to not have horrible sex with her again. Yet, I am attracted to her. I'm fucked up, I know it.

Later that day, I was sitting on the couch watching TV when Ryan went into the kitchen to get a snack. I watched him rushing around the kitchen desperately trying to avoid me. He was always so cute when he did that. I, loudly, cleared my throat and he glared at me.

"What do you want, Shar? By the way, your little stunt with Kelsi this morning didn't work. I wasn't jealous or turned on."

"I think you're lying, Ryan. You know you love seeing Kelsi and me together. You were so turned on…just like you are now…" I said as I smirked.

"You just love to do this to me, don't you? This sick game with you needs to stop. Do you have any idea how much I hate you right now?"

"Why? Because Kelsi is no longer that sweet, innocent girl you knew in high school?"

"Fuck you! This is your fault. When are you going to learn that you can't play games with people's lives. I love Kelsi and I don't want to do this to her anymore."

"This isn't just my fault and you know it. You just love to place the blame on me. If you're so tired of doing this to Kelsi, why don't you just stop?"

"I can't stop because of you! You and your twisted fucking games won't let me. You prey on my weakness and you use that to keep me in your hold."

"Is it really that bad?" I said as I walked over to him seductively and glided my hand across his back as I walked behind him. I stopped in front of him and smirked when I heard his breath quicken. I knew he was breaking down and, for some sick reason, I took pleasure in it.

"Yes, it's bad. I hate that I want you right now. I hate that I'm getting hard just thinking about fucking you. Why do we have to be so fucked up?"

"We're fucked up because all we had were each other." I said kissing his neck. He moaned as I ran my hands on his body then slipped them under his t-shirt. His skin felt hot against my soft hands. He gasped as I ran my hands lower to his jeans, but he grabbed my hands and stopped me. He took a deep breath before he spoke.

"Shar, we can't do this anymore. I don't want to do this anymore. I love Kelsi…"

"Oh, fuck her!" I said getting pissed off. If I heard one more thing about how much he loved Kelsi, I was going to scream. "You know what…I'm sick of hearing about that bitch!"

"Don't call her that!" Ryan said as he pushed me away and that hurt me.

"What would you prefer, huh?! Slut?! Whore?! Skank?!"

"Shut up, Shar!" he roared out. I had to admit that I was proud and scared at the same time. He had never yelled this loud or with this much passion…more like hate. It was turning me on and it frightened me. But, I had to finished what I had started.

"What? You're afraid of the truth about her?! She's a slut, Ryan. Why would anyone fuck a guy and his sister? She such a fucking nympho!"

"That's because you turned her into one! She was never like this before! Your twisted fucking mind corrupted her and now she'll never be the same!"

"I'm not the only one that participated, Ryan! You had your part in this!"

"You're right, I did. But, I've been trying to stop this ever since that day I caught you with her. I've been trying to stop whatever sick shit we have between us ever since I met Kelsi.""Do you think Kelsi would love you if she knew that you'd rather fuck me than her? Do you think she'll be so forgiving if she found out that you think of me every time you two fuck?"

_**Ryan**_

"Fuck you, Shar!" I yelled before I slapped her hard across the face. She looked at me with a mixture of rage and hurt in her eyes. I had never hit her, ever. But, she had crossed the line. True, I had to admit that the sex was a bit better with my sister because it was forbidden. But, I loved Kelsi and I didn't just fuck her. I made love to her. Still, I couldn't deny that I wanted Sharpay also.

I grabbed her and bent her over the kitchen table. She moaned as I lifted up her skirt and ripped off her panties. If she wanted to fuck, then I'd fuck. I would make her scream out and she wouldn't even care that we were siblings. She wouldn't care that this was wrong.

"Oh, Ryan, this is new…I love it that you're getting rough!" she said moaning as she rubbed her ass against my hard cock through my jeans. It was painful to just stand there. I pushed her down onto the table long enough to free my cock from the tight prison of my jeans, then I yanked up back up by her hair into a slightly bent position.

"You want me to fuck you?!" I whispered harshly into her ear. I was getting turned on, but for the wrong reasons. I wasn't gentle with her and it turned me on knowing that I was hurting her. I wanted to kill her, but I would settle for a quick fuck with lots of pain.

"Yeah…fuck me…" she moaned out and I entered her, roughly. She screamed out as I began thrusting wildly without giving her time to adjust. I made sure I went as deep and as painfully, hard as I could go. Of course she was enjoying it, but I knew that I was fucking her so hard, it was hurting her. Good.

"This is what you want?! You want this!" I said as I pulled on her long, blond hair as I pounded into her. "You want me to fuck you like the whore you are!"

"Yeah…oh, fuck yeah! I'm your whore! Fuck me!"

"You are…such a…slut!" I grunted out. I didn't realize I was enjoying it that much. She felt so good and I was fucking her while taking out all of my anger and frustration out on her pussy. She was moaning louder and gripping onto the table.

"Shit…don't stop! Kelsi!" she shouted and I almost stopped fucking her. She laughed an evil laugh and I fucked her harder. "That's right…I'm thinking…about…her. Strap-on…" she simply said and I wanted to reach around and choke her.

"You little cunt!" I screamed into her ear and was about to say something else when, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kelsi standing in the doorway watching us. The thing that scared me was, I didn't stop fucking Shar. I just kept going as I stared at Kelsi. Sharpay saw that I was staring at her and she smirked at her.

"Kelsi…" she moaned out as she reached for her. "Come here…" she said and Kelsi walked over. She was shocked, but she was also turned on. Sharpay started touching her and I pulled out of her and started touching Kelsi also. She moaned as hands ran all over her body and I trailed my hand down to her panties. She was wet, and she started to grind her hips against my hand. Suddenly, Sharpay moved my hand and replaced it with hers. Kelsi had her eyes closed so she didn't know who was touching her. I had enough of Sharpay doing that, so I move her hand and grabbed Kelsi and pulled her into a kiss. Sharpay shoved me aside and began kissing Kelsi. I pushed her over and kissed Kelsi's neck as I ran my hand up her thighs to her wet panties. Sharpay was on the other side copying my every movement.

"Wait, slow down…" Kelsi moaned out as we began to tugging her body closer to us as she was a human rag doll. It got so intense that Kelsi pushed us both away. "Enough!" she shouted as she jumped off the table, grabbed her purse, and slammed the door before she left.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Kelsi**_

Okay, I had had enough of being the toy that they both wanted to play with, but didn't want to share. After that whole human tug-of-war thing, I hopped into a cab and went to my old neighborhood before I moved in with those sick fucks. I went to a local bar there, sat at the bar, and was greeted by one of the bartenders I knew when I used to come there after work.

"Well, hello, Kelsi! It's been a while since I last saw you. Let me see if I can remember…an apple martini?"

"Well, yeah, but I don't want that…not tonight."

"Oh? Then what will it be?"

"I'll have whatever she's having." I said looking at the woman sitting next to me looking at her whiskey knowing that I wanted and needed that.

"One shot of Jack Daniels coming up." he said and I was handed a shot glass full of the caramel colored liquor, smelled like lighter fluid. My dad used to drink this stuff, occasionally, and I hated the smell. I had tried it once when I was a kid when one of my older cousins broke into his liquor cabinet. I thought it was nasty. And after taking the shot, I still thought it was nasty, but it helped and I had about four more shots toasting with the woman next to me. She was kind of run down with bleach blond hair and I tight, red dress. She spoke with a raspy voice. She had become my friend and we had moved to a booth to talk when we saw a bunch of women come in wearing the party wedding veils. Someone was having a bachelorette party.

"Whoa, don't you think you should slow down?" the woman said as I told her I was going to order another shot. I was really drunk already.

"Yeah…" I slurred. "I…n-need thissss. I'm…in some twisted…shitt."

"Like what?" she said with curiosity.

"You don't wanna…know. It's sick…"

"Honey, I'm a hooker. Nothing shocks me. Well, seeing a nice girl like you getting hammered is pretty shocking. What's your name?"

"Kelsi…I'm from…New Mexico. Long story how I…got here…"

"I'm Trixie. So, what's the twisted shit? I won't judge you. Hooker remember? Hey, how about you get some water instead?" she said as she nodded towards a waitress and she ordered me a glass of water. I sat there wobbling and rocking as I felt the liquor work it's magic.

"Okay…" I said as I gulped the water and I leaned over the table and looked her into her eyes. "I'm in this twisted relationship…with this guy…and his twin sister. Thing is…they already had a twisted incest relationship." I said trying to find judgment in her eyes, but it wasn't there. She just shrugged as if I had told her the time or the weather.

"I had a trick like that once. Father and son thing. Not shocking to me. Continue."

"We live together. Well, for a while…it's been going on, but…I'm tired of it. I just want to be with Ryan, the guy, and not his sister. Yet, I'm attracted to her also…sexually. I haven't had sex in months before those two…I'm pathetic...anyway, I love him…" I slurred more and I'm pretty sure I didn't make sense, but she did her best to understand.

"So, what are you going to do? Are you moving out?"

"I'm going to. I didn't tell them, but I…I have a place. Been hiding it…as a backup plan. Want to bring Ryan with me…Oh, I'm gonna be sick."

"Do you want me to call anybody?"

"Ryan…" I said quickly before running to the restroom and puked into a toilet. The funny thing was that it was the men's room. Oops.

_**Sharpay**_

Ryan and I didn't finish what we had started before Kelsi came in ruining the mood before she left. I tried to make more moves on Ryan, but he resisted. So, I went to my room and grabbed one of my vibrators. When I finished, I heard Ryan's phone ring and he was gone. I went into the living room and waited for either him or Kelsi to come back.

As I watched TV, I heard Ryan and Kelsi outside the door and I turned the volume down.

"Don't touch me!" Kelsi shouted. She sounded like she was shit-faced drunk.

"Kelsi, you can barely stand up. Let me open the door."

"No! I'm tipsy…that's all!" she said as I heard her struggle to get the key into the door. I jumped up and opened it and she nearly fell onto me.

"What the hell happened to her?" I asked.

"She's drunk. She went to a bar in her old neighborhood and had a few drinks. Some old hooker called me on her phone and told me where I could find her."

"Don't talk that way about Trixie!" she yelled at him as she pushed him. I almost wanted to laugh at how she was so fucked up. "She's my best friend…" she said as she sobbed. Okay, so she's an emotional drunk. Great, gotta love those…

"Kelsi, you just met her tonight." Ryan said in a gentle voice. "Do you even know her real name? What if she had stolen your phone? Your purse?"

"I don't care! She'd be more of friend than you!" she said and I smirked. She looked at me and pointed a finger to me and stumbled her way to me. "Why the fuck…are you smiling? I should kick your ass…you…your fault…"

"Kelsi, you're drunk." I said in a fake serious yet concerned tone. It didn't piss me off much at all. In fact, she was amusing me really. "Let's just stop before you say something that you're going to regret saying in the morning."

"Fuck you!" she said as she plopped down on the couch and Ryan went over to her.

"Kelsi…hey. Don't pass out on me. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…don't touch me!" she said as she swatted Ryan's hand away. "You use that hand…to fuck your…sister…" he was hurt by that comment, but he didn't let it show. He just held her up by her shoulders and she wobbled and swayed.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" he said holding up one finger.

"Two…three, maybe? Don't know…"

"Oh, shit…Kelsi? Do you feel like you're about to pass out?"

"No…don't touch me!"

"Kelsi, I have to touch you. I need to know if you're alright."

"I…told you…I'm fine! Go touch her! Stop…touching me…with those…hands! Dirty…hands…Go fuck her!" she said as she pointed to me and cried. I rolled my eyes. Drunk people were fucking annoying Especially, emotional mean drunks.

"Kelsi…" was all Ryan said and I almost wanted to slap him for allowing her to talk to him that way. I don't care if she was drunk, but she was crossing the line. I had to step in.

"Ryan, if you're just going to sit there and let her talk to you like that, I'm going to bed."

"Shar, she's drunk. I don't care what she says to me, I don't want her to pass out and die of alcohol poisoning. So, just go to bed."

"Fine, but if she says one more thing to you…"

"Shar, are you leaving or what?!" he snapped at me before Kelsi turned her head and vomited on the floor. I had enough so I left. Ryan could nurse his precious Kelsi without me.

_**Ryan**_

It had hurt me to see Kelsi like that, but it hurt me even more when she said the things she said. Had she always hated me for what I had done to her? I began to think that I had become a monster for creating such a fucked up person. What have I done to my sweet Kelsi? Would I ever get her back?

"Hey…" she croaked out as she woke up. She had passed out after she threw up and I stayed up late making sure she was still breathing. She had thrown up in her sleep and I held her hair back and wiped her face.

"Kelsi, are you okay? Do you need to throw up?"

"I'm fine…hey, about that thing I had to tell you about…"

"Don't worry about it." I interrupted her. "It can wait until morning." I said knowing that it was already morning…about 5 am to be exact.

"No, it can't. I have a secret…" she said giggling. She was still a little drunk.

"What is it?" I said playing along trying to keep her talking and I handed her a bottle of water. She was going to have a huge hangover in the morning.

"I have a place…for us." she said as she leaned in closer and I could smell the vomit on her breath. She was so lucky I loved her so much.

"Yeah, there is a place for us. A happier place…"

"No, I mean…a real place. Hid it from you and Shar-pay. Been 'partment hunting and I found a place. Was gonna move out soon. Come with me…" she said as she hugged me.

"Kelsi? How long have you been looking for a place?"

"Since I knew I was…being…evicted. Had places to find, then Sharpay told me to live with you. I was unsure 'bout it so, I kept looking for a place. Now, I have one. Reason why I worked so much. Come with me…"

"Kelsi…I want to. You know I want to, but I can't leave Sharpay alone." I said and she groaned. I know she didn't want to hear that, I didn't want to say it, but it was true. Sharpay was my sister after all.

"I wanna…save you. From her. You love me, I love you. She should be together, and I want us to be together. I know you want to be normal…come with me." she said as she hugged me and I hugged her back. I did want to be normal and I couldn't figure out why I was being such a coward and not taking the chance to be with her. Sharpay had controlled me my whole life and now that I could make a decision without her, she still controls me.

"I'll come with you. But, we have to make sure it's a place we both want to live in. I love you so much, Kelsi." I said as I kissed her forehead and she snuggled up to me.

"Love you, too." she said as she tried to kiss me on the lips, but I moved. I loved her but her breath still smelled like vomit. She fell asleep and I, gently, picked her up and carried her into her room. I took off her clothes and put her to bed. I made sure that she wasn't going to pass out and I kept a trash can near her bed just in case she vomited again. Ironically, she looked angelic with her brown curls framing her beautiful face as she slept.

"Good night, Kelsi…" I whispered before leaving the room, but I didn't close the door. I went to the couch and sat down knowing that I wasn't going to get any sleep because I was too worried about her.

I stayed up considering her offer, seriously, and I decided to leave with her. Sharpay would be pissed at her, but it was time I ended this vicious cycle and I started a new life with the person I truly loved. I loved Kelsi, and she loved me. Sorry, Shar. Game over.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Kelsi**_

I woke up the next morning with a massive headache, the faint taste of vomit in my mouth, and I felt nauseous. I couldn't remember much, and the last thing I remembered was drinking with that hooker at the bar in my old neighborhood. I started to wonder how I got in my bed at Ryan and Sharpay's.

"Kelsi, you're up." Ryan said as he rushed to my side talking extremely too loud.

"Ugh…too loud…" I groaned burying my head into the pillow.

"Ah, a hangover. Yeah, you were pretty drunk last night."

"What did I do?" I asked almost afraid to ask. I hope I didn't do anything horrible…like that could even happen after all the shit I've done sober.

"You puked a lot, you were slurring your words, and you were stumbling around."

"Is that all?" I asked sensing that he was holding back. I must've really fucked up.

"Not really. I don't think you want to know the other stuff you did."

"Just tell me…" I said wincing at what was to come.

"Kelsi, you really should rest. Take an aspirin. I know your head must be killing you."

"Ryan, quit avoiding the issue. I want to know if I've done anything that might have hurt you. Now, quit stalling and tell me."

"Fine…you kept telling me to not touch you, you said you were going to kick Shar's ass, you cried over a hooker you had just meet, and you said something about a secret place you had. Were you serious about that last part? Were you trying to leave?" he said with a hurt look. I didn't mean to hurt him. I actually wanted him to come with me.

"It's true, but I wanted you to come with me."

"You said that last night. I just wanted to make sure you were serious about that. Because, if you are…I want to leave with you. I'm so sorry for doing this to you…" he said as he started to cry and I slowly rose up, but I wasn't able to get out of bed yet.

"Ryan…come here." I said in a soft voice and he climbed in bed with me. I held his head to my chest and he cried in my arms.

"What have I done to you, Kelsi? I hate what I've done to you…" he sobbed out and my heart went out to him. I never knew he was this tormented. I just assumed that he was fine with all of this, and I thought he didn't care about how I was feeling.

"Ryan, don't cry. It's not your fault…Everything that has happened, was my fault. I could've said no that first day I slept with Sharpay, but I didn't. However, I don't regret a thing."

"How could you say that? We used you as a pawn in our sick game. I hate myself for doing this to you. You don't deserve to be treated like a toy."

"I know…but…part of me actually liked it. I mean, I don't expect you to understand it. Hell, I don't even think I understand it myself sometimes, but it was a change from my boring life. But, I'm willing to stop if you are."

"I'm willing. So, what will we be when we leave?"

"I don't know…I wish I could say that I wanted to be your girlfriend, but we've crossed the line of normalcy and I don't know if I can bring myself to think beyond that right now. I'm sorry for being brutally honest, but…" I said, but stopped talking to see his reaction. He looked disappointed, and I knew I hurt him, but I had to make it clear that I couldn't be his girlfriend right now. I mean, after all the shit we've done…it would take be a while to forget it, or at least see past it. I did still love him, though. I had always loved him and, most of the times, I had wished it was just me and him having sex.

_**Sharpay**_

When I woke up that morning, I had remembered the night before. I don't think I've ever seen Kelsi like that before. It was sort of amusing, but I knew Ryan wouldn't see it that way. It annoyed me how much he cared about her. I hate to admit it, but I'm jealous of that. I wished he cared about me that much. I mean, I'm his sister after all.

"Ryan?" I called out when I heard the sound of him crying. The sound was louder in Kelsi's room and I heard her comfort him. "Ryan, what's wrong?" I said as I went over to him and he recoiled at my touch.

"Don't…" he said as he stood up next to Kelsi's bed and he looked at me with a serious look on his face. "Shar…I'm leaving. I'm moving out with Kelsi."

"The hell you are, Ryan!" I said feeling very pissed off. Who the hell did this slut think she was for taking Ryan away from me?! I should have known this was going to happen. I just didn't anticipate Ryan being the one breaking down…

"Shar…This has to stop. I've told you before that I wanted to stop this. Now, I have a chance to stop this cycle, and possibly get help."

"This is your fault!" I yelled to Kelsi. If I didn't know better, I could've sworn I saw a smirk on her face. Little miss Kelsi isn't quite as innocent after all. But, I could be wrong. Leave it to me to twist and distort things from the actual truth.

"Listen, Sharpay, I have a huge hangover. My head hurts and I feel like I'm going to puke…again. So, I'm not going to argue with you right now. However, I will say this…Ryan and I are leaving. The both of us have grown tired of being in this sick game. It's time for you to stop being a manipulating spider trapping us in your web."

"You're the manipulating spider. You come here acting all innocent…"

"Shar…" Ryan said in a warning tone. "Leave Kelsi alone."

"Why are you defending her, Ryan?! I'm your fucking sister!"

"Shar, you stopped being my sister a long time ago the day we fucked." Ryan said and I could have sworn I felt tears threatening to force themselves out. I haven't cried in a long time, and Ryan was determined to see me cry. I wouldn't give him the pleasure of seeing that. "Sometimes, I try to pretend you're not my sister. It's the only thing I can do to justify our sick relationship…it never worked. No matter what or who I thought about, you were my sister and I was fucking you. Well, it stops now. I love Kelsi."

"You don't love her! You're just using her to distract yourself from me. The only reason you're doing this, is because you feel guilty."

"Yes, I feel guilty. But that's not why I'm doing this. It's time that I do something to help myself. I want to be on my own. I can't be with you forever. I have to find my own identity and try to make a name for myself. Shar, you don't need me. You have so much talent and I'm always in the background. You'll be okay."

"That shit doesn't matter." I said feeling the single tear that managed to escape. Fine, I cried. The mask came off. "I'm going to be alone if you leave…"

"Shar…" he said as he went over to me, but he didn't hug or touch me. "You're not going to be alone. Just because I'm leaving doesn't mean that I'm just going to forget about you. I just need some space. Besides, you have loads of friends."

"They're not real friends. They're only people I tolerate and use to get ahead."

"Then, find some real friends. Find people you can trust and go to for anything."

"I trust you…only you." I said as I let all of my tears fall.

_**Ryan**_

God, it hurt like hell to see Sharpay in that state, but I knew if I didn't leave, I was going to be trapped in that cycle forever and I would lose Kelsi forever. Sometimes, you have to make hard choices…even if the choice you make will hurt someone you care about.

It was a few hours after I had told Sharpay I was leaving. She had left to go to the gym, and I stayed with Kelsi looking at a brochure of the apartment she wanted to move into. I couldn't believe I was actually leaving, but a part of me, a huge part of me, hated that Sharpay was going to be alone.

"Ryan? Are you okay?" Kelsi asked as if she sensed my distress.

"Not really. It's been a long time since I've seen her like that. She hadn't cried in years. What if I'm wrong? What if she can't make it alone."

"Ryan, don't do that to yourself. It is not you responsibility to keep her happy. You have to live your life. I'm not trying to be cruel, but…it's just has to be done."

"I know, I know…but, it was just too hard to see her like that. She's never been on her own…neither of us have. But, I have you to help me. She has no one."

"Well…do you want…to stay?" she asked cautiously, and I hesitated. I could see the hurt in her face as she asked that question and it killed me even more because I wasn't sure if I could say that I didn't. I mean, I had never seen Shar like that in a long time. It scared me. However, I knew I had to leave because I had to if I wanted to stop.

"No, I don't want to stay, but it's going to be hard for me to leave. I mean, you saw her. She broke down when I just told her I was leaving. Imagine how she's going to be when I'm actually gone. I don't want her to feel alone, but I know I can't stay."

"Good. The last thing you need to think about is anyone else besides yourself. I don't care if you want to live with me or not, but you can't stay here if you want to stop this. I care about you way too much to just sit and watch you fall deeper into this."

"Really? I thought you would hate me by now…I'd hate me if I were you."

"I don't hate you. I'm not going to lie, I don't like Sharpay very much, but I don't hate her either. Okay, maybe a little, but…" she said but I cut her off with a kiss. I didn't know if she would allow me to do that, but I needed her. As long as I kept thinking about her and how much I cared about her…I would be safe. I pulled away to see her reaction.

"Ryan…maybe it's not a good idea to do this. I mean, you're upset and…I meant what I said. I don't think I can be your girlfriend after all this…I'm sorry." she said as she looked down and my heart was hurting. He hated me, she just didn't want to say it.

"Don't be sorry, Kelsi…it's all my fault. I shouldn't have kissed you like that. I'm sorry. I know you hate me whether you want to tell me or not. Just be honest with me…do you hate me?' I said not wanting to know her answer.

"It doesn't matter. Let's not do anything that will change your mind about leaving."

"Kelsi, do you hate me? Yes or no?" I repeated the question while staring into her liquid blue eyes. She tried to look away, but I held her face so she couldn't.

"Fine…I hate you. I hate what you and Sharpay have done to me. So much. I hate that you two used me and involved me in your sick, twisted fucking game. But, I'm not letting you stay here. We are going to leave together. But, yeah…I hate you. Are you happy?"

"Yes, I am." I said and she looked confused. "We need to address this. Get it out of the way before we move to live together. I want to be in our new place with a fresh start and a clean slate between us. When we leave, I don't want you to hate me. I mean it when I say I love you."


	10. Chapter 10

_**Kelsi**_

It's been about three months since Ryan and I moved into our new apartment. I thought things were going to get better, but it didn't. Ryan and I barely talk. Somehow, I feel as if he hates me for this. He's looks at me constantly as if asking me to be his girlfriend, but I just can't. I mean, I want to be with him, but…after everything that has happened, I just couldn't bring myself to be with him. I've been trying to repair myself and forget everything I've become because of my twisted relationship with him and Sharpay.

One day, I had enough of the pseudo silent treatment. It was time for him to talk to me. I mean, really talk to me. Not that fake cordial conversation bullshit.

"Ryan…" I said reaching in the cabinet for a box of crackers for my soup. "What's going on with you?" I said and he had a strange look on his face as if I was talking crazy. "We barely talk and I feel like you hate me."

"I don't hate you, Kelsi." he said in an agitated tone.

"Then, why don't you talk to me?" I said in an equally agitated tone. "I mean really talk. We haven't had a long conversation in months. What's wrong?"

"Nothing." he said as he plopped down on the couch and reached for the remote, but I grabbed it before he could get to it. There was no way he was going to avoid me.

"Ryan, tell me…I know you hate me for making you choose between me and Sharpay."

"I'm not angry at you for that…"

"I didn't say you were angry. I said you hated me. You can hate someone without being angry with them." I said thinking about how much I hated him for still sleeping with Sharpay.

"Don't do this now. I just woke up and I don't want to do this now. I can't do this."

"Too late. What's the deal? We used to be friends."

"That's all we ever are! Friends!" he snapped back at me and my breath was caught in my throat. "You really want to know what's bothering me? You! You tease me everyday knowing that I want to be with you! I want you as my girlfriend, not just a lover. Not a fuck buddy. Why can't you see that?!" he said looking at me with pleading eyes.

"Ryan…it just wouldn't be a good idea. I can't trust you after what happened. You used me in your sick game with Sharpay. You think I'm supposed to get over that?!"

"Yes! We left, and you're acting as if we haven't. I know how selfish I sound right now, but I feel like you're punishing me for what happened. You could've stopped."

"Really? How long did it take you to stop with Sharpay?" I said and immediately felt regret knowing I hurt him. "Look, I'm sorry…"

"No, you're right. It took me too long to stop with Sharpay, and I thank you for helping me do that. But, you can't keep torturing me like this if we're going to be here."

"What do you want from me, Ryan? I just can't be with you. I just can't do it."

"Why, Kelsi? I love you. I want you to love me. This…pretending and staying civil isn't working out. I don't want to keep ignoring what we could have. I can't stay…"

"What? Do you want to leave?" I said feeling confused at my reaction.

"No, of course not. Do you want me to leave?"

"I want you to stay, Ryan. I just can't be anything more to you than a friend."

"That's not good enough, Kelsi. I love you and I know you love me."

"I don't love you, Ryan…" I said knowing that what I said earlier was nothing more than a pin prick compared to what I had just said. I knew I hurt him bad when I saw him grab his jacket and leave slamming the door behind him.

_**Sharpay**_

I sat in the condo, alone. I wasn't living alone. Kerry moved in with me after Ryan moved out. She's a decent roommate and she does come with perks. Like numerous hot guys coming around the place is a good example. She was just gone for the moment. I'm not that pathetic. However, I miss Ryan so much. He still calls me and we see each other every now and them. But, it's still not the same as having here with me.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and I almost tripped over the coffee table to answer it because I thought it was Ryan coming back to me. I got the shock of my life when I saw Kelsi standing there, then I grew angry. She took Ryan away from me.

"What the hell do you want, Kelsi?!" I said as I stood at the door. If she thought I was going to let her in after what she did, she was wrong.

"I need to talk to you, and I'm looking for Ryan. We had an argument and he left. Is he here?" Kelsi said with a sigh as she put her hands on her hips.

"I'm busy, and he's not here. Goodbye." I said as I started to close the door in her face.

"Look…" she said as she stuck her foot in the door and I was shocked at her boldness. "You know Ryan better than I do. I hate asking you for advice about him, but I need it."

"Why should I help you? You're smart, Kelsi. Figure it out yourself."

"I'm not apologizing to you, Sharpay, because I have nothing to apologize for. However, you owe me because you used me as a toy in your twisted game."

"You know what, Kelsi. You could've stopped yourself but you were too desperate and too easy. Anything that happened, blame yourself."

"Fuck you…you fucking owe me, you bitch." she said as she glared at me. I found her newfound confidence adorable that I had to help her.

"Fine…I'll humor you, but after that, you can get the hell out. What's your problem?" I said smirking thinking about the several problems she has.

"I want to know if Ryan leaving was a good thing. I know he says he wanted to leave, but I don't believe him. I feel like you still have a hold on him no matter where he lives. And I think he's trying to fill that void with me, but I can't…"

"Stop right there, Kelsi. Are you saying that you're willing to admit defeat?" I said with a smirk knowing that it would annoy her.

"Forget it…" she said as she turned around to leave but I grabbed her arm and stopped her. She was yanking her arm away, but stopped when she saw my serious expression.

"Ryan loves you and you constantly fight him. He wants you. Yes, he left me. Yes, it was the best thing he could've done to save himself. And, yes, it hurt like hell. But, I was willing to let him go to be happy with you, and knowing that you resist the inevitable makes me angry knowing that it wasn't worth it. I know he feels that way. You're killing him, Kelsi."

"I'm not trying to kill him. I just can't be with him. Not after what we did."

"You mean this?" I said as I moved closer to her. She started to back up until I had her up against the wall, and I kept moving closer. "Stop hurting Ryan because this happened. What happened, happened and we can't change that. But Ryan loves you, and I know you love him."

"I don't want to hurt him…" she trailed off as I released her arm out of my grip.

"Then don't. Be his friend, be his lover, be the person he needs. Stop torturing my bother." I said as I backed away and opened the door. "Make my brother happy. You're the only one that can, now, anyway." I said as she left. As soon as she left, I started to cry. It was still painful to let Ryan go, but I knew I had to do it.

_**Ryan**_

When I returned, Kelsi was gone. I had gone to the bar she went to the night I found out about her wanting to leave. I sat there thinking about whether I should go back to live with Sharpay or not, but I knew I couldn't and I shouldn't. I missed Sharpay, but I couldn't stay with her there. I had to break the cycle and I was hoping that Kelsi would help me. I loved her more than I could express, and it stung that she didn't want me too.

Hours later, Kelsi still haven't returned. Even after I had taken a shower and watched TV, she still wasn't there. I thought she got called into work or something so I decided to go to bed and wait until the next morning to talk to her.

"Ryan…" I heard her whisper, and I thought I was dreaming until I opened my eyes and saw her standing in the doorway of my room. She wore a white tank top and a pair of black, lace panites. I sat up and saw her walk into my room the pale moonlight illuminating her skin.

"Kelsi?" I said in shock as she straddled me while removing her tank top. I stared at her milky orbs as they slightly bounce with each moment. "What are you doing?"

"Shh…make love to me, Ryan." she said as he kissed my neck and I wrapped my arms around her waist feeling ecstasy. Her skin was warm and soft and she smelled like roses. Her lips tasted like cherries and were as soft and warm as her skin.

"Kelsi." I moaned out as she continued kissing my neck sucking on my Adam's apple. Pulling away from her, I laid her down and kissed her, passionately. I felt her slide off my boxers as I moved my kiss down to her neck. She moaned softly as I took a hardened nipple into my mouth and sucked and bit at it. She was writhing beneath me moaning quietly as she gripped onto my shoulders, then my head as I went lower.

"Ryan…" she said making me love the way she said my name. I slid her panties off taking in her scent as I kissed her thigh. I almost smirked at the sharp intake of breath I heard from her as my tongue probed her moist folds until I found her clit. She was threaded her fingers into my hair and arched her back as I sucked on her clit and teased it with slow circles with my tongue. Taking two fingers, I slid them in her and started pumping them in and out of her in a steady rhythm. "Mmm…Ryan…" she groaned out my name as I started pumping my fingers faster and harder knowing she was going to come. With a few flicks of my tongue on her clit, she came.

"That was so fucking beautiful, Kelsi. You don't know what you do to me…" I said as I positioned myself at her entrance. Sliding into her warm, moist cavern felt right as we both let out groans of pleasure as I started thrusting in a soft and steady rhythm until I felt the need to speed up. She moaned my name over and over, slowly getting louder. I was in heaven, I was where I was supposed to be, I was with Kelsi. She gripped onto my shoulders as I kissed her neck. She slammed her eyes shut as she moaned into my ear.

"Don't close your eyes." I said as I stared into her ocean blue eyes as I made love to her. I could hold on any longer, so I reached in between us and rubbed her clit.

"Ryan…I'm gonna…I love you!" she said as she came tightening around me bringing me to my own release. I kissed her as I pulled out and laid down next to her.

"Wow…I-I…" I said not knowing what to say.

"Ryan…" she said turning to me and I was amazed to see her beautiful face in the moonlight. "I want to be with you. I'm sorry for keeping you waiting…I was so confused and ashamed of what I had become. But, I over it now. I love you. I want to be with you." she said as she cuddled closer to me. I kissed her cheek and held her tighter feeling as if those words were the last that should've been spoken because I knew that it was going to be me and Kelsi.


End file.
